


I'll stay with you (now forever and always)

by indecisivemango



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bellamy Blake is a History & Mythology Nerd, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Madi is Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin’s Child, Post-Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, bellamy clarke and madi in eden, bellamy didn't go up with spacekru, bellamy stayed with clarke after praimfaya, nightblood bellamy, not really but they have basically adopted her, six year gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indecisivemango/pseuds/indecisivemango
Summary: He couldn't leave. He couldn't leave her.He stabbed the syringe into the crook of his arm, letting the black blood enter his veins.She was not dying alone.------Starts at the season four finale, and continues throughout season five.





	1. Chapter One

\---

Bellamy sat in the ship; his feet tapping wildly on the floor as he kept his eyes trained to the red countdown on the wall. Every sound he heard sent his heart beating out of his chest, looking at the doors he knew he would have to close them soon. But he couldn’t close them. Not until Clarke came.

“Come on Clarke.” His voice came out as a whisper.

Nothing. Becca’s lab was quiet except for the ship, and it was as empty as it had been for the last two minutes. A fear unlike anything he had ever experienced before climbed its way up his throat. He wished more than anything that he had gone with her. What if she was on her way right now? They had to wait.

“Bellamy...” Ravens voice was soft, tentative, and he knew that all six of the people in the ship were staring at him; he felt it burn the back of his neck. “We have to close the doors.”

A pressure built up in his chest, one that burned like hell and made his fingers twitch. He felt like screaming, anything to take away the pain, yet he had no energy to do more than clench his fists. His face was scrunched in frustration and complete terror. They couldn’t. Not yet.

The ship was humming with energy, ready to leave. He wasn’t.

He scanned his eyes over the lab one last time; the bath Raven had been in only recently, the air tight tube they had used to test synthetic nightblood with syringes filled with black lying next to it, and the doors. The doors he knew they had to close.

A traitorous part of mind whispered horrible ‘what ifs’ to him; filling his brain with thoughts of Clarke never making it, or already being gone. The mere thought send his hands shaking. No. Not happening. She was coming.

“Can’t we wait one minute?” Harper snapped slightly, worry clear in her voice. Bellamy had never felt more glad that she was here than that moment.

His hope died when the red timer beeped a horrible sound, signaling that they were in fact out of time. Bellamy knew she wasn’t coming. He would have to leave her. She would die alone on a deserted planet while he stayed alive on a ship. That is if her nightblood didn’t work. It would work. It had to.

“The radiation’s already affecting the avionics. It’s now or never.” Raven turned her gaze to him, guilt dripping off her face yet her hands were steady on the launch pad.

Bellamy nodded, his heart feeling like it was being torn in two. Best case scenario, her nightblood would work, and he’d see her again in five years. Worst case…he didn’t want to think about that.

Then his eyes caught on the black syringes on the table. Syringes filled with nightblood. His heart stopped. As if time slowed down, he felt the hand Monty put on his shoulder, saw Raven typing in the launch keys and he knew. He couldn’t leave. He couldn’t leave her.

He cleared his throat and stood up much too quickly. “Stop! Stop. I-I’m not going.” He ran his hands through his hair, his hands still shaking.

The six in the ship stared at him incredulously. No one spoke for a beat. “What the hell do you mean by that?” Raven raised her voice, her disbelief clear.

His hands shook further in an attempt to quickly speak. “Synthetic nightblood. I’ll inject it and hopefully it will work. Go guys, I’m not coming with you. Leave while you still can.”

“Are you sure?” Raven frowned, her eyes dark. He nodded, hugging her close. He’d see her again. He had to.

Bellamy took off his helmet and suit, setting it in the ship – he knew they definitely would need an extra suit.

“You might die.” Monty said, sadness written on his face as he gripped Bellamy’s arm.

“I won’t.” He stepped out of the ship, shaking off the feeling of his expending doom. He nodded at Echo and Emori, and shared a small smile with Harper.

They would survive. They would probably have a great five years. Raven would make sure they wouldn’t all die. He can leave them, they would be alright.

Murphy smirked at him, not unkindly. “Time for you to be the cockroach.”

He scoffed and pressed the button to close the doors. Raven shouted at him as the white metal came to a thudding close, “You better not be dead when we come back down Bellamy Blake!”

As the ship lurched and took off out of the lab, Bellamy stumbled back in a wave of dizziness. This was it. He was probably going to die, and no one would be coming to save him.

In a new terrifying sense of self-preservation, he sprinted to the table, and not even checking the dosage, he stabbed the syringe into the crook of his arm, letting the black blood enter his veins. He grabbed a second one and stabbed himself again, and again until there were several empty syringes on the floor.

He slumped to the ground, settling himself against a table leg. She would come soon. He knew it. Best case scenario, they both would survive and see their friends again in five years. Worst…they would die, but Clarke wouldn’t be alone.

That thought stopped his hands from shaking.

A loud rumbling noise grew louder and louder and soon, Clarke came running into the lab; her face burnt with radiation.

He knew what was coming before he felt it. Stopping him in his tracks from helping Clarke, the wave of radiation passed by him, not unlike a shock wave, throwing him across the room.

And he saw black.

\---


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a moment they forgot that the world had just ended, and that they were the last people on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments! <3

The first thing he noticed was that he was in pain.

He came to consciousness to the feeling of hot fiery pain all over his body, and the weight of something heavy on his legs.

Bellamy was the floor of the lab again, his hand prickling at the sensation of the cool flooring.

His eyes burned slightly as he opened them due to the sheer brightness of the lab. He rubbed the sleep from them and let out a gasp of pure pain. He shot his glance down at his hands, noting that the skin was red and blistered, and when he delicately felt his face with his hands, he found that his face was the same.

Radiation.

The second thing he noticed was that he wasn’t dead.

The thought sent his heart beating rapidly. He wasn’t dead. He wasn’t dead. Bellamy shook slightly, running his hands through his hair. He was alive.

The serum worked.

It had actually worked.

Bellamy laughed, a real laugh, smiling for the first time in a long time.

The third thing he noticed was that the thing on his legs had light blonde hair, and was staring at him with a mix of relief, confusion and sheer joy.

His brain stopped working.

“…Clarke?”

“ _Bellamy_?”

Then they were hugging; Clarke held onto his waist and he hugged her to his chest, his chin on her head. Relief tore through his chest; she was _here_ , she was here and she was okay. She was _alive_ and that’s all that mattered.

All he knew was that he was never letting go, and he was never leaving her again.

“I-I thought you were _dead_ …you were just lying there…oh my god, you were _dead,_ you were _dead_! I d-didn’t see the syringe…you looked _dead…I-_ I thought you were _gone…_ ” Clarke shook in his arms, his shirt wetting from her tears.

A dry sob built up in his throat. His hands were shaking again, holding her close as if she would break in his arms. “I’m okay…I’m not dead. I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere.”

Clarke nodded stiffly, wiping her eyes on his shirt.

They stayed like that for a while, and Bellamy didn’t mind. He felt warmer than he ever had before; a warmth that started in his chest.

When they finally pulled away from each other, Bellamy pushed himself close to a table and leaned against the legs, wiping the sweat that lay gathered on his forehead.

He felt older in that moment; not exactly wiser, but as in tired, done. He was ready to just live, not survive. Maybe Jasper was right about that.

The cold floor served as relief from the burning on his skin, and he closed his eyes, relishing in the relaxed atmosphere they were in – if only for a minute.

“Bellamy,” He opened his eyes to see Clarke hugging her knees, and for the first time he noticed how bad her radiation burns were. Her face was bright red, blisters covering her face and he knew how painful they must be. He wondered how bad his were.

“Are your burns okay?” His voice came out hoarse and he wondered if the radiation burned his throat as well. Maybe the inside of his lungs. He wondered if that would kill him. He didn’t like to think of that.

She looked startled at the question, her eyebrows scrunching up. “What? They – yes they hurt. Why?”

He shrugged uncommittedly, but he knew that he would go on a search for burn salve when the time would come. That is, if there was anything left in the lab after Abby and Jackson ransacked it for the bunker.

Bellamy cast his gaze at the fallen lab equipment and broken beakers scattering the floor, and wondered if there was anything of use among the broken. His eyes followed the stairs leading up to the house part of the lab, where there was a kitchen and things with drawers. Maybe there was something for burns there.

Clarke cleared her dry throat, and he shifted his gaze back to her. She scooted back and leaned against the wall, hugging her legs. Bellamy watched her out the corner of his eye, and observed the flashes of emotions on her face. “W-why…” She shook her head softly and leveled her heavy gaze with his, and he felt a weight gather in his chest. “Why.”

Why wouldn’t he was the question. Why wouldn’t he have stayed on the cold floor waiting for her, with new black blood that he was sure would kill him soon flowing through his veins. Why would he leave her when there was a chance she would live? Why would he ever leave her?

He thought it was rather obvious, not that he would say that.

He shot her a dry smirk, shifting his gaze to the suddenly interesting floor. “Why I injected myself? Well I wasn’t about to die on the floor here was I?”

His eyes remained fixed to the cold white flooring, but he could feel Clarke’s unimpressed gaze on his neck, and he thought that maybe Clarke did know why he stayed, she just needed to hear him say it – to make it real.

Bellamy laughed softly, rubbing his neck. “Yeah. Yeah, I know. I…I couldn’t leave you. Even if it meant me dying as well. You – At least you wouldn’t die alone.”

The cold hard truth. Even if they were going to die soon because of the fake blood that was dangerously flowing through their veins, she wouldn’t die alone, in pain. By herself in a world that he probably couldn’t recognize now. They were together.

The silence that lingered long after the words had left his mouth had his ears buzzing; he could feel his heartbeat in his fingers; hear it in his ears.

And then Clarke stood up shakily, walking slowly in fear of falling, dizziness clear on her radiation damaged face, and sat down next to Bellamy.

She rested her head on his chest and gripped his burned wrists hard, as if he were her anchor to the world. He held her close to his chest and shut his burned eyes, eyes that were still slightly blurred. Warmth traveled through his body rapidly from every place where her body touched his, warmth that relieved him from the red hot pain of his blistered skin.

“Thank you.” Clarke whispered softly into his shirt, her voice hoarse and her throat probably also blistered. She gripped his shirt with her free hand.

Bellamy leaned down and kissed her on the head, ignoring the pain on his lips. “Anytime, Princess.”

And they lay there; for a moment ignoring all the problems they would soon have to deal with; ignoring the pain on their skin, the rumble of their stomachs; ignoring their need to try and survive; and just shut their burning eyes, enjoying each other’s company that could’ve easily not been there.

For a moment they forgot that the world had just ended, and that they were the last people on Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! <3


End file.
